Clark Augen
'''Clark Augen '''is a human businessman and the adoptive father of Betty Augen. Initially rejecting Betty as his daughter due to her alien form, Clark and his wife Janice had a change of heart after spending time in the small town of Moonlight, Montana. Biography Clark Augen was born in rural Montana to George Augen and an unknown woman. He played baseball from a young age. When Clark was ten years old, George and his wife divorced, and Clark went with his mother to the town of Bellwood. Clark attended the same high school as Ben Tennyson, but was several grades above him, and graduated before Ben was exposed to the world. Clark had an uneasy relationship with his father, whom he visited at his home in Moonlight, Montana on holidays. Clark's mother loathed George, and one of their greatest points of disagreement was extraterrestrial politics; while George was accepting and open toward aliens, Clark's mother hated aliens and rejected them from Earth. When Clark grew up, he became a successful businessman and stopped visiting his father, acquiring his mother's negative viewpoint about aliens. He was vocally against human-alien cohabitation during the Tennyson years (2010-2019), and supported Will Harangue's political career, which would lead to him voting for him during the 2028 presidential election. Clark eventually married a woman named Janice, and the two attempted and failed to have children on several occasions, before finally deciding to adopt a child. The two adopted a three-year-old girl named Betty from the Daniel Marcus Care Center in Bellwood, unaware that the girl was actually a reruma born to an Opticoid father and a human mother. Clark and Janice raised Betty as their own and were generally kind to her, until her fourteenth birthday in 2035. At this time, Betty's reruma traits suddenly manifested, and though she desperately tried to hide them, she was eventually exposed to her parents. Clark and Janice reacted with extreme prejudice and resorted to locking Betty away in her room, not allowing her to leave the house under any circumstances due to the embarrassment of having an alien daughter. Gwen Tennyson reached out to the Augens out of support for Betty, but when the parents rejected Gwen's help, she sent in Max Glenn to recruit Betty into the Plumbers' Helpers. After a brief altercation with Clark and Janice, Clark ultimately allowed Max to take Betty away to the Helpers, rejecting her as his daughter. This broke Betty's heart, but was also excessively difficult for Clark, who was in fact deeply conflicted about his treatment of Betty. Over the next few months, Clark and Janice heard little from Betty, but an encounter with her finally prompted Clark to try and see things differently. Clark and Janice reluctantly chose to visit George in Moonlight, where, to Clark's surprise, he welcomed them amiably. Clark explained the situation to George, and George offered to help, introducing Clark and Janice to Moonlight's alien population. Though Clark and Janice initially showed great uncertainty and fear, the patience and kindness of Moonlight's residents eventually changed them. Clark was struck by the similarities between aliens and humans on a fundamental level, and began to doubt his mother's belief that aliens and humans were incompatible. Within only a few weeks, Clark and Janice had become welcomed by Moonlight's people, and their perspectives had completely changed. On Moonlight's 150th anniversary in July 2035, the Plumbers' Helpers arrived in the town, ostensibly to recommission the local Plumber outpost. Betty was reunited with her parents and grandfather, and, with the aid of the Helpers and Moonlight's residents, finally reconciled. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Augen family